One Ring to Rule My Heart
by SailorSilvanesti
Summary: Prompt Fic. AU. Frodo cannot possibly believe this day has finally arrived, Sam's offered to fake his death if necessary, but he knows the one he loves will be standing there, waiting at the altar... The Ceremony must go on. Please Review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings**

**Long story short, this was written for the Below Prompt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>Draco/Frodo [LOTR], 'Chocolate'. Anything Goes. Love

* * *

><p><strong>One Ring to Rule My Heart<strong>

**~)0(~**

"Are you sure this is what you want, Mister Frodo? I mean, I could always tell him you died in the night, or were kidnapped by Elves, or uh, ah… caught something from an Orc?" Sam suggested, trying and failing to be helpful in any way… Still, the Hobbit was full of nervous energy, now or never. Then again, how many grooms had a best friend-slash-best man who was willing to fake your death to get you out of something as big as this? He appreciated the gesture.

"I may have cold feet, Sam, but that's normal, apparently… " he said, gazing into the cheery fireplace, contemplating the world and it's mysteries…that is to say, he was daydreaming…of that night… He blinked and tried to reign in the somewhat dirty thoughts he was having and trying not to incorporate the word 'Slytherin' into those fantasies.

"Might I just say, you have an over-active imagination my dear boy… but quite right, Grooms always have cold feet, and given that Hobbits have the largest of all creatures on Middle Earth, you are right to panic a little more than most." Said Gandalf as he stepped into the room, customarily ducking to avoid the low ceiling… Though it was true they were in Rivendell, Elrond and his household had been kind enough to have a Hobbit home constructed nearby, so the aging Bilbo could feel at ease in his lasting years… Gimli and his family had been only too happy to help when Legolas had pointed out the Elves' distinct lack of love for being in enclosed, underground spaces…

So it came to be that he was here now, being dressed up like a right lord, his clothes new and elvish-tailored so they shone in the dawn light… why elves had to have the most important of ceremonies at the most ridiculous of times, he would never know… but it was important to them to hold it now, so he would comply. Besides, the hundreds of guests all milling from near and far –not to mention those from the Other Place- would probably be rather miffed if he was to sleep through his own Ceremony.

Suddenly the complete and utter gravity of what was about to happen struck him, Frodo paused and took a deep breath, calming the nerves; Gandalf patted him on the back, "There, there, my boy, get it all out now, don't want you to panic. Ready? The others are waiting…" Without any explanation or warning, for that matter, the Wizard grabbed Frodo by the arm and dragged him outside…

"Come along, Bilbo would like to speak with you before it all starts…" Gandalf said mysteriously, absolutely dragging him across the open gardens, towards a small canopy that was being watched by two Elven attendants… "Ah, Frodo, my lad! So nice to see you, yes, yes, do come in…" waved the little old Hobbit, swathed in a pool of cushions and blankets, despite the warmth of the day.

"I am so proud of you! Firs the Ring, now this… all I ask, my dear lad, is that you come and spend but a moment with me on this special, busy day, so that I may give you something very dear to me… Here…" the gnarled old hand proffered a tiny velveteen bag, which Frodo took reverently. He touched the tie tentatively, but Bilbo laughed and waved a hand, "Open it, my boy, go on, Open it!"

"Oh Bilbo, it's beautiful!" he cried, the exclamation ringing around the small space, Gandalf chuckled outside… "Tis but my gift to you, and from that meddling old Wizard outside… take it in hand now lad, I shall show you a secret… slide that gently towards you… There, see now? Two…identical, also Elvish magic in them, never be broken! The two who wear them will be bound forever… which is probably useful, as I couldn't seem to think of another way to get your other half on that ship… I shall need to sail soon, but I stay here, in this land, to see you wed. Come now, we must go…oh, Chocolate? Got to keep your strength up!"

He babbled the whole way to the main hall, right through it, and out the other side into the forest… It was the longest he had remained so animated in many moons, so Frodo stayed silent; Sam trailed behind with Gandalf, leisurely strolling through the trees. There were murmuring voices from the clearing ahead, Elvish lights lined the way, somehow glistening in a world already filled with daylight, the woods added such a feel of tranquillity it was surreal…

"There you are lad, come along, the other one's so jumpy, you'd swear he was part ferret!" laughed the Dwarf, appearing suddenly. "We're all waiting, don't worry, the pointy-eared bratling is taking care of him… looks rather wonderful in that dress…" Frodo blanched. Gimli managed to keep a straight face, for exactly a second, then launched into raucous laughter… "Oh laddie, you should have seen your face! No… no, what I meant was, your dress is ready… now hop-along and see Arwen she'll want to try it on you and- Oh Laddie, I apologise, I have done it again… Now come along, no joke this time, we are about to start."

He was summarily shoved through a row of trees and into a rather crowded area… a stone gazebo of the most ornate sculpture stood at the far end, under the boughs of a pair of golden Mallorn trees; only just tall enough to brush through the forest canopy and intertwine their golden leaves and branches with one another. A sacred place, this was…

A long red carpet woven carefully by hand was laid upon the narrow stone path to the other end of the clearing, where Elrond, Aragorn, Arwen and the Twins, Elladan and Elrohir stood. All waiting with contented smiles that they wore in their eyes as well…

The Mirkwood and Lothlorien contingents stood apart from the others, but not for any feuding reasons, the gaggle of blonde elves were under the command of the Prince of Mirkwood, casually hiding and fussing over a certain someone he desperately wished to see… Legolas directed all but a handful of maidens and males each to depart, they moved in a group to where Elrond stood.

The simple motion of Elves captured the attention of all those present, some elves, dwarves, a handful of Hobbits and men, but mostly children, all draped in immaculate black robes, all sporting one of four colours that matched their ties… He knew the names, but at the moment he could not care less… for Legolas had looked up to catch his eye…and deliberately moved aside in a manner that drew all eyes to Draco.

He was resplendent in a tailored outfit of Mirkwood forest green, like a suit of sapphires that rippled and changed in the slight breeze… Frodo could have sworn the circlet the boy now wore was one of those from the Royal Palace of Mirkwood –or so Bilbo had described. That a mortal wore it would upset King Thranduil no end, however Legolas was looking surprisingly innocent right then… which meant all hell would rain down on them in the next few days when the King worked out what had happened. Oh well, that was then, and it was dubious either of them would even be here then…

Elrond summoned him down the front with a hand gesture, and spoke in Elvish, a greeting to such a ceremony. A bushy-haired female to his right leant over and spoke the translation to a red-headed boy whom she kept groping, and a dark-haired male who wore strange frames on his face and had the most unusual scar…

Still, from the moment he turned from them, to the moment he stood before the other, nothing but Draco filled his thoughts; sure, Merry thought it was strange and Pippin did not understand how it worked when neither were women, but they had turned up anyway to cheer –inappropriately- in support at all the most solemn, -or as they put it, 'boring'- moments of the Ceremony. Frodo could not have put a finger on it, but he knew where they were in terms of what to do and when, though afterwards he could never recall what went on or the words Elrond spoke…

All he could see was Draco, and then Lord Elrond asked if he would like to give Draco his gift of promise… and suddenly –though he knew not how- the velveteen bag was in his hand. He slipped off the tie and carefully extracted the ring… it was beautiful, carved of mithril, imbued with gold and silver in minute, delicately-wrought patterns and letters from the tongues of man, dwarf and elf… All blessings of safety, all potent…

It shifted apart with the slightest touch, like it actively knew his intent, sliding up Draco's finger almost of its own accord… Likewise, Draco took the other ring and slid it up Frodo's own finger…identical, beautiful, wonderful…and the rings weren't bad either!

When silence reigned after those presiding had questioned if any held doubts about this union… Elrond pronounced them bound under the eyes of the Valar, and bade them do what they deemed necessary… Which meant a quick kiss.

The contingent of human offspring Draco had brought with him did the most curious thing, to his eyes, all withdrawing from their voluminous robes and raising –what appeared to be- sticks of wood in the same basic shape… The ends lit up as they faced the treetops, filling the small area with a beautiful shimmering silvery sheen… even the Elves were impressed.

Some of the older children called strange words, there were explosions not unlike those of Gandalf's fireworks, and small silvery animals ran amuck amongst the charmed guests, all manner of enchantments… "Oh, did I forget to mention… I might just be a Wizard?" Draco shrugged sheepishly, too quiet for any other but Frodo to hear. He grinned, "Draco, I couldn't care less if you were a tree-toed frog-trop, you are beautiful to me…and if you could find some way to get us out of here while they're all distracted, I would be most grateful…"

His new husband leant in close and whispered, "Shut your eyes…" as they melded into an embrace…and they were gone, for Draco had disapperated.

A week from now they would emerge from a secret location… tired, covered in strange bitemarks and somewhat dishevelled, but beaming; Gimli would loudly tell all and sundry who would listen that he was glad he was not, indeed, a pointy eared elfling… for their hearing was both acute and accurate. And Lords Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel, through to Prince Legolas and the Lady Arwen, had been wearing the most perturbed and mildly horrified of expressions all the week long.

As far as Frodo and Draco were concerned, their suffering was worth it…though the Elves might disagree…

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was it.<strong>

**REVIEW if you feel like it...**

**~*SailorSilvanesti/Phoenix Fire*~**


End file.
